User talk:Kangaroopower
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the Vespers page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- The Awesome X! (Talk) 03:18, April 20, 2011 HEY! HEY! Thanks for droppin' in and saying hi on my talk page!!! What's up? What's going on in YOUR Clue Hunt???!!!??? :P You're a fellow Ekat!!! (Madrigal yet???) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Dont put other branches for character pages unless they are in that branch.Happyaqua! =) 02:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback lets you undo the last edit to the page. Just be carefull when adding catagories. Also join a team that does not have more that three members.Happyaqua! =) 02:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Whatcha need??? SO! What's up Kangaroopower??? I saw that you left a message on my talk page, although it was hard to find. You needed help, and you wanted me to stop by? Whatcha need help with? Keep de questions comin'!!! BTW...when you leave messages on talk pages, make sure to hit the LEAVE MESSAGE button and not the edit thingy. Otherwise, people don't know where you published your message!!! ALSO...don't forget to hit the SIGNATURE button or type in four of these: ~. This will create a signature so I can directly be hyperlinked to your page. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk whats a rollback how do you become one wheres the leave button and how to you delete categories from a page Kangaroopower 03:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Kangaroopowah Admin. To become an administrator??? Well, when I became an admin, I had to have a pretty big # of edits, like somewhere between 500-1000. Then you have to demonstrate good editing spirit (which I have no doubt that you have), and demonstrate your commitment to this wiki. Then, you go to a beaurocrat and ask for administrator rights. I'm sorry to say this, but we already have enough administrators. :( All of the admins are beaurocrats, meaning they can make others admins or beaurocrats themselves. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer was the last person to become an administrator, and he became one because of his excellence in the wiki community and the fact that he was #4 in 2 months, just like me. And he has a ton of edits, also like me! So I'm sorry, but the only way you could become an admin is if many of our present admins become semi or unactive, where we NEED more admins. Otherwise, I'd say this: Attempt to get rollback edits. Be patient. It didn't take me a few minutes to get to 1600+ edits. It took me almost 5 months! Rollback should be easy. Go on happyaqua's talk page when you've gotten around 175-200 edits, and then describe to him in detail on what you've gotten done and why you should get rollback edits. He'll probably give it to you. Rollback comes in handy, alot! BTW...being an admin only gives you certain rights, like being able to delete, merge, or undelete a page. Plus some other stuff. But really, you're not missing all that much. If you need an admin's help, feel free to ask us! The list of admins are on the front page...:P Do you know what rollback is, anyways??? See you around the wiki!!! Happy Clue Hunting!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Rollback... What so good about rollback??? It good when someone vandalizes a page (take the Lucian Branch page...it happened once...). So you rollback it and you get all of the info before!!! It's also good so you don't have to type it all up again and worry about it being deleted. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Do you understand what's good about having rollback authority now??? yaKangaroopower 04:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC)kangaroo RE: Platinum Badge OK. There are four different kinds of badges: Bronze=10 points Silver=50 points Gold=100 points And just recently... Platinum=250 points. You can access the badges by that hyperlink...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk HELP OK, so you cannot edit certain pages, such as the branch pages and the home page, because you must have sysop privilages. This may seem irratating, but we put that in effect, as a random IP adress "editor", or should I say "vandalizer", vandalized and ruined the home page and the branch and other VERY important pages. It was easy to put back by via rollback (which is why it's nice to have it), but we got the point, and Agent WindFire (who's not on this wiki very much anymore) protected the important pages with sysop. Sorry about that, but it's for the good of the community. In fact, before we put the sysop privilages into use, the Lucian Branch kept getting vandalized like at least 7 times, and was replaced with something silly, like "I like doughnuts" or something like that. :P If I become a beurocrat, one of my first things that I will do it give you rollback and sysop privilages, OK??? And about the platinum badges, well, the badges are fairly new. Like only about 4 months. And platinum is supposed to be hard to get, so the points don't get given out like crazy. Plus, you must ask for permission from the Wikia admins before you can create a badge, so they might be stopping us from creating new ones. For example, I was supposed to recieve a platinum badge for winning the wiriting contest, but the Wikia admins wouldn't give us the thumbs up. So instead, if the other beurocrats on THIS wiki say a majority of YES, they will give me beurocratic rights for my reward for winning the Writing Contest. Hope that clears up things a bit!!! Feel free to ask me anything!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Other Wikis No, I am not part of very many other wikis, however I do go on the Star Wars or Harry Potter wikis, especially the SW. Need any more help? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Link Sharing... Do you mean the Madrigal badges??? I haven't gotten any of them yet. To tell you the truth, I NEVER got a very clear response about the Link Sharing badges, just I think it went along the lines of you have to have facebook or something like that and it counts the amount of people who click on the link. You should probably contact happyaqua on that one...sorry...:P And you wanna know how to make your own siggie (custom signature)? Well, go on Agent WindFire's profile page, and click on the hyperlink to the page that says "signature tutorial". Then, just follow the directions! HINT: when you create your siggie, you should copy and paste the html and css onto a Notebook or NotePad document or any other HTML and CSS program. That way, you can just copy the codes and you'll have your siggie on your talk message!!! This is my siggie: The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Me AdventureWriter and SwordcrossHappyaqua! =) 00:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) also join a Team that does not have more than 3 people on it at New 39 Clues Wiki TeamsHappyaqua! =) 00:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) 200 Yes you are Happyaqua! =) 12:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) archiving... Good job on getting rollback!!! You can now put the rollback template on your page!!! No, I DO NOT have beur rights yet...but soon hopefully!!!!! To tell you the truth, I had mucho difficulties when it came to archivin talk pages. You may want to ask happyaqua about that.... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk ... Sure! Go ahead and show it to happyaqua or swordcross! I don't think that we'll change it RIGHT NOW...but maybe in a little bit...but IDK. Can I see it por favor? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk stubs... Yo, I LIKE the idea of the stubs with the quote!!! Just please, could you tell me what page it's on, because I'm REALLY busy with homework (finals) and I don't have the extra time to do so myself. Or, just write out the entire qoute!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah...I see. Go on Eisenhower Holt, and you'll see what quote I put on the stub templates!!! HEY! Thanks! That quote came from Storm Warning. It's the book code that's located in the pages. :P HEY!!! That's a great quote for that template!!! I'll be sure to put it on!!! Yeah...I just got done revamping the books myself like 3 weeks ago. I'm reading the Sorceress right now, and it REALLY good. It's book 3 in The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. I might join the wiki for it...:P And then, after that book, I'll read The Last Olympian and the start Vespers Rising...:) The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk RE: Books Yes, I am a big fan of Alex Rider. Is there a wiki for it??? I just bought Crocodile Tears a few weeks ago...:P BTW I just put on the quote you sent to me...it's nice. I'm gonna put the old quote on the stub page I think... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Actually, I'm not putting the old contruction quote on the stub template. I forgot that I put a quote from Storm Warning already on there...oops! :P spoiler template... The quote on amy and dan being madrigals is good, but wouldn't be appropriate for the spoilers template or anywhere else. Some people don't know they are madrigals. Maybe if we BLEEP out the branch name, like dan says, "We are _____!!!", then it'll be appropriate. I'll do that then...:P The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk stubs yeah go ahead and remove the stubs. If we come across one that needs one, we'll put it back on. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk sally Were you the one that asked me if I would mark Sally Starling as a stub? Well then, please make sure that you sign your posts. I only got to you because of background knowledge. I would mark Sally as a stub. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk How about you come up with a list of the pages that you want unprotected, and then maybe I'll ask. The reason that we protected those pages, like the branch pages, is because lots of people vandalized the pages an incredible amount of times. OK I got rid of sysop and put it on unregistered and new accounts for all 5 branches, cahill family, and the page on the 39 Clues. Hi, a random quote generator selects a new quote from a list of quotes... it's quite laborious to set up and is only useful if there are already hundreds of quotes to choose from. I'm happy to help you build it if you'd like- are there enough good quotes in the 39 clues to make it worthwhile do you think? Bchwood 00:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: background The reason that you can see the red outining on some computers and not on others is because of the zoom percentage. If you have internet explorer, click the little 100% thingy at the bottom of the internet, and click like 50%. You'll be able to see the red. Can you explain your idea on the top ten for the home page for me again??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Menus I took your advice and changed the Community to the first 7 books-unfortunetly it only hold 7 links. :( The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk RE: Admin. Hey, uh, Kangaroopowa? I know that you've been doing SO MUCH GOOD EDITING, and you're really rising in the ranks, but unfortunetly I cannot make the call for you to become an Admin. YET! I have beaurocratic rights, but I don't know how to use them, YET! And you know RSLDRB? He wanted to become an admin, but he only became an admin because not enough of the admins here at the time were active. SO...what I'm trying to say is...we may already have enough. HOWEVER...I just got a talk page message that said the AdventureWriter28 was leaving this wiki, and she's an admin! SO, I am going to talk to Happyaqua about this whole dealy-o and try to persuade him to give you admin rights, OR for him to tell me how to you my Beaurocratic Rights so I can give them to you!!!!!!!! Just hold on for a while longer!!! :) I'll get back to you ASAP! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Good idea. I think that we should insert the projects into the Top Ten Lists on the home page and make it 39 Clues projects!!! BTW, I think you may want to add to your siggie and make a talk page hyperlink. It's just an easier way for people to contact you!!! THERE WE GO!!! :) BTW I contacted Happyaqua...he's not on right now, but maybe later!!! No, bureacratic rights mean that you can make other people on the wiki an admin or another bureacrat or rollback. So you have the power of giving others powers. Hope that helps! LOTS of edits are needed for admin...maybe 2,000 perhaps? Bchwood said that we should be waiting for a spotlight-he's the one that designed the entire new home page! So I think that he asked already...and several months ago, the 39 Clues wiki was a spotlight and was shown once in the "other wikis" thingy at the side and bottom of the page-but I've never seen it again...:( 1000Happyaqua! =) 23:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC)